Next Generation Zero
by Emily Valkov
Summary: Earth and it's eight worlds are thrown into chaos and only the heroes from each world can restore the balance. I don't own the ocs I used in the story but I have permission to use them fom their creators. My ocs Emily and Luca belong to me. CanonXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Surprise Attack**_

Earth home to eight different worlds that are starting to collide along with Earth being in chaos. Our story begins in the world of Bakugan where our heroes have set up their base.

"Yo Marucho anything on the radar?,"the Pyrus brawler asked.

"Yeah a digimon attack to the north and a beyblade attack to the south,"Marucho replied,"Team Xros Heart you guys handle the digimon attack".

"On it Marucho,"the leader of Xros Heart said.

"Emily,Tara,Luca,Kei,and Katou take care of the beyblade attack,"Dan said.

"Got it,"Emily replied.

After that the two groups headed out to the locations they were given. Xros Heart arrived at their location first and they got down to business of dealing with the evil digimon. As Emily and her group arrived at their location and defeated their opponents they noticed that something was wrong because their fight was too easy.

"Hey Zoey how are things on your end?,"Emily asked through her video watch.

"We just finished up but it was way too easy,"Zoey replied as Brad phoned in.

"You guys need to return to base your guys attacks were decoys because the base was the real target,"Brad explained.

"We're on our way Brad,"Emily and Zoey said as they phoned out.

Once Emily and Zoey closed the connection between them their groups headed back to base from their locations to help their friends. When they got back to the base their friends were cornered against the walls of the base. Emily,Tara,Luca,Maya,Kei,and Katou ran and jumped over the Zoids that was blocking their way followed by Xros Heart.

"Where have you guys been?,"Bit asked,"We've been getting our butts kicked".

"We're here now so stop complaining and start attacking,"Emily replied as her,Kei,and Katou took down a worm Bakugan.

"Let's get them Liger Zero,"Bit said as Liger Zero went forward.

After two hours they had defeated every opponent that attacked their base. Emily,Tara,Kai,Luca,Kei,and Katou were sitting on the ground exhausted while the others were finding somewhere sit down. Katou looked at the enemies that they had just defeated.

"Guys I think we might have to find a new base since our enemies know where this one is,"Katou said.

"My brother's right we can't stay here anymore it's not safe,"Kei explained.

"We'll find a new base tomorrow but right now we need to get some sleep,"Mira said.

After that they all went to sleep for the night. Near the middle of the night Emily started to move a round restlessly in her sleep.

"Huh what's going on?,"Emily asked looking around the darkness surrounding her,"Someone help me!".

"My daughter don't be frightened your not alone you have loyal friends that stand by you through anything,"a voice said as their hand touched Emily's head.

"Mom,"Emily said as she turned around to face her mom,"I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen if we can't stop the darkness from spreading".

"Believe in yourself and your friends and you can overcome the darkness stopping it from covering the Earth,"Kisa said as she left her daughter.

"Thank you mom,"Emily said with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Search for a new base,Mother's advice**_

The next morning after everyone woke up they all headed out to find a new base. As they traveled through the Bakugan world they noticed how deserted the cities and towns were do to the darkness. When they approached the boarder of the Bakugan world and the Beyblade world they were suddenly attacked by evil bit-beast. Emily, Tara, and Tala told the others that they'll take care of the evil bit-beast so they could get through.

"Be careful ok Emily,"Kai said.

"Ok I will,"Emily replied.

Once the others were through they attacked the evil bit-beast at the same time with their combined power. After the evil bit-beast were defeated Emily, Tara, and Tala went to join the others at Tyson's and Maya's house where they had agreed to meet up at. When they got to Tyson's and Maya's house they walked into the dojo where everyone was waiting for them at and once they walked into the dojo everyone was glad they were alright.

"You guys are alright,"Luca said as she hugged her friends.

"Of course we said we would come back,"Tala said.

With that said they all went to sleep for the night to rest up for the journey to find a new base. Once everyone was asleep Emily went outside of the dojo and sat down looking up at the stars when someone sat down next to her.

"Big sis are you alright?,"a brown haired teen asked.

"Tara I'm fine just thinking about what mom said to me in my dream the other night,"Emily replied.

"Mom came to see you too,"Tara said.

"Yeah she said that I should believe in myself and my friends and that we will defeat the darkness together,"Emily explained to her sister.

"Mom told me that the only way to defeat the darkness is for everyone from each world to unite together,"Tara said as they walked back inside and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone headed back out to find a new base. Emily and Tara were being carried because they fell asleep half way away from the house. Emily was being carried by Kai and Tala was carrying Tara. When they found a new base in the Pokemon world Marucho knew they had a lot of equipment to install in the base. Once Emily and Tara woke up they saw that everyone was cleaning and decided to help out.

"It's good to see that you guys are awake,"Katara said as she pulled water out of the wood.

"Sorry that we fell asleep on you guys,"Emily said as she grabbed a rag.

"Yeah we stayed up late last night,"Tara explained.

"You guys talked to mom in your dreams didn't you?,"Tala asked.

"How did you,"Emily and Tara said confused.

"I'm your guys older brother plus you two have been acting strange lately,"Tala explained.

Emily and Tara knew that they had to tell everyone what their mom had told them since everyone was curious now. They told everyone what their mom told them and not leaving any details out. Everyone was confused at first but they understood what the Valkov siblings mother meant by having everyone from each world unite together. After that they returned to cleaning and when they were done their new base was operational so they all went to their rooms for the night. Later that night Emily and Tara were having the same dream with them standing in front of their mom.

"My daughter's I have one last piece of advice to give you and your friends,"Kisa said.

"What's the advice you have to give us mom?,"Tara asked.

"Here it is,"Kisa replied,"For every Dark, a Light, For every Foe, a Friend, For every Question, a Answer, For every Key, a Lock".

"What does it mean?,"Emily asked.

"The core-tech will reveal the answer you seek,"Kisa replied as she disappeared.

After the dream was over Emily and Tara slept peacefully the rest of the night but they were thinking about what their mom just told them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The core-tech reveals the answer, Suicune**_

The next morning everyone was in the base control room with Marucho to get a report on what's going on in all the worlds.

"So what's the report Marucho?,"the boy Haos brawler asked.

"Not good Baron the worlds of Bakugan, Avatar, Beyblade, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Are now completely covered by the darkness leaving the worlds of Monsuno, Pokemon, Digimon, and Zoids the only safe places for now,"Marucho replied.

"We don't have that much time left then,"Chase said.

"That's right Chase,"Alice said as the alarms went off.

"Monsuno and Beyblade attack up in Vermillion City,"Marucho said.

"Chase, Bren, Jinga, Emily, Kai, Tara, Tala, and Luca," Ace said.

"We're on it,"they all said.

After that they left the base and headed towards Vermillion City to stop their enemies only this time their enemies were being lead by someone. When they reached Vermillion City they got down to business of defeating their enemies. While the others were dealing with their opponent's Emily chased after the leader of the attack who was a beyblader into the Vermillion Forest but lost sight of him near the middle of the forest.

"Well it looks like my little Princess is still as reckless as ever,"the person said from up in a tree.

"Brooklyn you don't know when to quit do you,"Emily said as she jumped and launched her beyblade.

"Fine if you want to loose then you have yourself a bey battle,"Brooklyn said as he jumped out of the tree and launched his beyblade,"Zeus attack".

"Aquario counter attack,"Emily said as the two blades collided causing a shock wave that sent her backwards.

Back with the others the had almost finished up when a huge Monsuno appeared in front of them. Back in Vermillion Forest Emily was scratched up, bleeding, and breathing hard do to her bey battle with Brooklyn.

"This final attack will finish this,"Emily said as her blade sped forward,"Aquario attack with Infinite Assault".

"Zeus finish this with King of Darkness,"Brooklyn said as his blade sped towards Emily's.

When Zeus and Aquario collided there was a big explosion followed by a shock wave that sent Emily flying backwards and hit a tree making her pass out cold as Aquario landed next to her. Brooklyn left after defeating Emily to report to his masters. Back in Vermillion City the others had just finished defeating the huge Monsuno and Tara phoned the base to give their report.

"Runo can you hear me?,"Tara asked looking at her video watch.

"Loud and clear Tara go ahead,"Runo replied from the other end.

"We have defeated all the bit-beast and Monsuno,"Tara said.

"Alright but now you guys need to find Emily she's somewhere in the forest,"Runo explained.

Once the connection was ended they all headed into Vermillion Forest to find Emily. When they reached the middle of the forest they saw Emily laying by a tree unconscious and badly hurt with Aquario by her head.

"Emily,"Tara said as she ran over to her sister,"Big brother is big sister going to ok?".

"Don't worry Tara she'll be fine,"Tala replied

"We need to get Emily back to base,"Kai said as he picked up Emily and had Luca put Aquario in his pocket.

Before they started out of the forest they heard a howl and then a blue pokemon with white spots, tails, and belly, purple mane, and a blue headdress appeared in front of them and made it's way over to Kai and Emily.

"What's going on?,"Luca asked.

"Is that another enemy?,"Tara asked hiding behind Tala.

"It's alright you two she's a friend,"Tala replied.

"Suicune was one of Emily's pokemon when we came to this world a few years ago so when ever Emily's badly hurt she'll come to help,"Kai explained as he put Emily on Suicune and then got on.

After that they all headed back to base so they could treat Emily's wounds and get her in her bed. When they got back to base they had Suicune take Emily and Kai up to Emily's room while the others went to the base control room. Once Emily was on her bed Suicune layed down next to the bed while Kai went and got Katara and Mira. After Kai told Katara and Mira about Emily's wounds all three of them went back up to Emily's room to fix her wounds. When they were done taking care of Emily's wounds they went to their own rooms for the night. The next day when Emily woke up she saw Suicune next to the bed and was happy to see an old friend.

"Hi Suicune it's so good to see you again,"Emily said as she petted Suicune.

"Cune,"Suicune said happily.

"Let's go see what the others are doing,"Emily said as her and Suicune got up and headed downstairs.

Once they got downstairs they went to the base control room were everyone was at. When they walked into the control room Katou and Tara were the only ones to notice her and Suicune at first.

"Emily how are you feeling?,"Katou asked.

"Better but Suicune's going to be staying by my side,"Emily replied.

"Onee-chan,"Tara said as she gave Emily a hug.

"Hey Tara,"Emily said as the others walked over,"Hey Chase can I ask you something".

"Sure,"Chase said.

"For every Dark, a Light, For every Foe, a Friend, For every Question, a Answer, For every Key, a Lock know anything about it?,"Emily asked.

"Where did you hear that?,"Chase asked shocked.

"My mom told me and Tara that in our dream,Emily replied,"So you do know something".

"Yes my dad use to tell me that all the time,"Chase explained as he pulled out Lock's core,"Before my father disappeared he told me that saying all the time that's how I gave Lock his name but after awhile I learned that the saying had a greater meaning and my dad's the only one who knows".

After that they knew they were back at a dead end since the only one who knew the true answer was nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Return of legendary friends, Search for Dr. Suno**_

The next day while Emily was outside with Suicune and her bit-beast Aquario who was out of her beyblade Emily heard familiar sounds so she yelled for everyone to come outside and had Aquario return to her blade. Once everyone was outside the figures that were making the familiar sounds came out of the trees and stood in front of everyone. The figures were the legendary pokemon that had helped them last time. Everyone was happy to see their old partners again but the others didn't know what was going on until the pokemon left without partners came up to them. Katou, Kei, Tara, Maya, Luca, Takato, Tai, Taiki, Marcus, Rika, Johan, and Judai were chosen by the remaining legendary pokemon to be their partners.

"Ok I'm a little confused about what just happened,"Katou said from beside Articuno.

""I'm not surprised Katou,"Emily said from next to Suicune.

"You see these pokemon choose who their partners are and then form a bond with them just like we have with our normal partners,"Luna explained as she petted Latias.

"Alright that makes it a little easier to understand,"Marcus said.

"What I don't get is how you guys have such a strong bond with your legendary pokemon?,"Tara asked.

"We came to this world before and they were our partners then to so that's why our bonds are so strong,"Emily replied.

After that they all called their pokemon back into their poke balls and went inside and went to bed. The next day everyone ways in the base control room around a table with a map of the eight worlds on it. Today they started a search for Chase's father so they could stop the darkness from covering Earth and keep the eight worlds from colliding together. They decided to split into groups to cover more ground in the remaining four worlds. Aang's group, the Battle Brawlers, the Beybladers, Duelist, and Trainers stayed in the Pokemon world, Xros Heart returned to the Digimon World, Team Core-Tech returned to the Monsuno world, and Bit's group returned to the Zoids world. They kept in touch with their video watches to know how each others was going. Emily's group headed to Sinnoh, Aang's group went to Johto, Judai's to Unova, May's to Hoenn, and Dan's group stayed in Kanto. Once Emily's group arrived in Sinnoh they headed to Twinleaf Town to go and see the pokemon professor.

"Why are we going to Twinleaf Town?,"Kei asked.

"Because the pokemon professor might be able to help us find Chase's father,"Emily replied.

"From what I know Dr. Suno created the Monsuno in the blue cores but disappeared shortly after that,"Kai explained.

"So Dr. Suno talked to the professors from other worlds,"Tyson said confused.

"That's right Tyson because he contacted my mom to gain information on our world,"Max said as they reached the pokemon lad in Twinleaf Town.

When they walked into the lab papers were on the floor, books off the shelves, and chairs flipped over and the only thing untouched was the computer on the desk. Emily went over to the computer and turned it on and a message popped up on the screen.

"This message was sent to this computer a few hours ago,"Emily said as she read over the message,"It's from Dr. Suno and it coordinates to someplace here in Sinnoh".

"Well according to the map on our watches it's up by Snowpoint City,"Tara said looking at her watch.

"Let's get going then,"Tyson said.

After that they all headed up to the location by Snowpoint City. As they made their way through the snow to the location they got caught in a snow storm and had to dig a snow cave for shelter. While they waited out the storm Emily phoned the other groups to tell them that her group may have found a lead to Dr. Suno and after all the connections were closed she told the others what the other groups told her. After a while everyone but Emily and Kai fell asleep with their pokemon next to them for the night.

"Emily are you ok?,"Kai asked.

"Not really Kai because I'm scared that we're not going to make it out of this,"Emily replied with tears in her eyes.

"Cune,"Suicune said as she put her head on Emily's lap.

"Rai,"Raikou said as he copied Suicune and put his head on Kai's lap.

"We'll make it through this as long as everyone believes that we can,"Kai said.

"But we've already lost our home, our friends, and our families it's just becoming to hard,"Emily said as she started to cry.

"Emily as long as we get whatever is at that location Cr. Suno left coordinates to we'll be fine,"Kai explained as he hugged Emily.

After that they both fell asleep for the night. The next day they left the snow cave and headed to the location that they got from the coordinates Dr. Suno emailed to the Sinnoh pokemon professor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The hidden cave, The caves secret**_

When they arrived at the location they were surprised that there were stairs leading underground. They knew that what they were after was underground in the hidden cave so they made their way down the stairs with Tara in front since she knew were to go since the coordinates were already in her watch map. As they made their way through the cave they came to a room with a map of the Earth and the eight worlds on the wall across from them.

"Tara is this the spot?,"Maya asked.

"Yeah,"Tara replied as she exited out of the map setting on her watch.

"Guys look at this it's some sort of picture,"Katou said looking at the right wall.

"The pictures are on the left wall,the floor,and the ceiling too,"Kei said.

"You two are right we need to get pictures of the whole room so Marucho can analyze them when we get back to base,"Luca said as she took a picture of the ceiling.

Once they were done taking pictures of the room they left the cave and headed back to base. When they returned to base they saw that the other groups had also returned. They went to the base control room and had Marucho take the pictures from their watches and put them on his computer to analyze them. After dinner they all went to their rooms to get so rest after searching for Dr. Suno the past few days. Up in Emily's room Emily was out on the balcony with her beyblade in her hands.

"I feel like I'm doing something wrong,"Emily said looking out at the forest.

"**Mistress your not doing anything wrong,"the blue phoenix said as she materialized.**

"I know Aquario but something just doesn't feel right about the darkness that's covering our worlds,"Emily explained to her bit-beast.

"**What doesn't feel right?,"Aquario asked.**

"I noticed it during our battle with Brooklyn because my mark never started glowing which I thought was weird and then us being beat by Brooklyn and Zeus in three turns when it normally takes them six turns to beat us,"Emily replied.

"**Your right Emily now that I think about it plus you took more damage then normal,"Aquario explained as Suicune came out on to the balcony growling and returned to her beyblade to stay out of Suicune's way.**

Emily knew it was useless to try and calm Suicune down so she just got on to Suicune's back and let her go where ever it was that was making her growl. When Suicune stopped at the base of Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh Region Emily saw what was making Suicune growl so she got off of Suicune's back and then called Suicune back into her poke ball.

"So your back on your feet even after you got badly hurt the last time we met,"the orange haired teen said with his beyblade spinning next to him.

"Yeah I am thanks to my friends but now I'm taking you down Brooklyn,"Emily said as she launched her beyblade at Brooklyn's beyblade.

"You wish and this time I'll make to where you wont heal as fast,"Brooklyn explained as the two blades collided.

"How are you going to do that?,"Emily asked as her blade spun in front of her.

"Like this,"Brooklyn replied as he snapped his fingers and something hit Emily in the neck.

"Aquario,"Emily said as she fell to the ground and Aquario went into her pocket.

Brooklyn picked Emily up and took her to the top of Mt. Coronet as the sun started to come up. Back at the base in Kanto morning had just arrived and everyone was getting ready to head to Sinnoh after getting told that Emily was in trouble at Mt. Coronet. They got to Mt. Coronet as fast as they could and headed to the top. When they reached the top they saw Emily hanging from a pillar by rope unconscious with Brooklyn standing next to the pillar.

"Emily wake up!,"Tara yelled.

"It's no use Tara she can't hear you,"Julie said.

"Brooklyn what did you do to Emily?,"Kai growled.

"I just had my poison-type pokemon knock her out with their poison,"Brooklyn replied.

"You crossed the line Brooklyn,"Tara said grabbing Dialga's poke ball,"Dialga let's go".

"Palkia,Arceus,Reshiram,Zekrom let's go,"Shun,Cynthia,Fabia,and Baron said grabbing their legendary pokemon poke balls.

All five legendary pokemon came out and stood in front of their partners surrounding Brooklyn. While Tara,Shun,Cynthia,Fabia,and Baron distracted Brooklyn everyone else got Emily down and then had the lake trio use teleport to get everyone back to base. Once they got back to base Katara,Mira,and Mira's pokemon Shaymin rushed Emily up to her room to get the poison out of her body and they closed Emily's door behind them. After a few hours Katara, Mira,and Shaymin came out of Emily's room and went downstairs to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"So how is she?,"Tara asked worried.

"She's fine we were able to remove all the poison from her body,"Katara replied.

"But she'll be weak for awhile,"Mira explained.

"Let's get to bed we've all had a rough day,"Tala said as everyone headed to their rooms,"And Kai I want you to stay with Emily".

After that they all went to their room and Kai went to Emily's room to stay with her. When Kai walked into Emily's room he decided it was best to sleep in the chair next to Emily's bed and once he fell asleep. Later that night Emily was having a really bad dream.

"**Your a disgrace to the family and our team,"a voice in the darkness said.**

"**Your not fit to have a beyblade,"another voice said.**

"**Stop it,"Emily said covering her ears.**

"**Weak,"the first voice said.**

"**Scardy cat,"the second voice said.**

"**Stop it,Stop it,**STOP IT!,"Emily yelled as she sat up breathing hard,tears running down her face,and her hands on the top of her head.

"Emily calm down it's alright your back at the base now,"Kai said as he got up and walked over to Emily and pulled Emily close to him.

"Kai,"Emily said burying her face into Kai's chest,"I'm scared,weak,and powerless to do anything right".

"don't talk like that it's not your fault it's all Brooklyn's fault you know that,"Kai explained to her which calmed her down some.

"You always know how to calm me down Kai and I'm glad that your my boyfriend,"Emily said.

After that they both fell back asleep with Kai still holding Emily close to him. The next morning once everyone was in the living room Emily explained to them how she got to Sinnoh up to her battle with Brooklyn.

"Next thing I know I'm waking up screaming and Kai calming me down,"Emily said.

"So the darkness is what's keeping our marks from glowing when one of us is in danger,"Tala said as Marucho rushed into the living room.

"Guys I've figured it out,"Marucho said.

"Figured what out Marucho?,"Dan asked.

"The pictures Emily's group recovered all pieced together to form a picture of a dragon,"Marucho replied showing them the picture of the dragon.

"We know that dragon,"Emily,Tala,and Kai said.

"How do you guys know that dragon?,"Fabia asked.

"Because it's from our world,"Kai replied.

"It's name is Majestic Rainbow Dragon the ultimate bit-beast of our world and only seven of us are connected to the dragon by it's marks,"Emily explained to them.

"Ok and the seven with the dragon marks are who,"Baron said confused.

"I have the claw mark,Tala has the heart,and Kai has the tail,"Emily said,"As for Renee who has the foot,Angel who has the body,Michael who has the wings,and Sarah who has the head we haven't heard from them since this all started".

"And we need all seven of us to summon the dragon,"Tala explained.

Their one chance to stop the darkness and find Dr. Suno was information from a dragon they couldn't even summon or could they.


End file.
